1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinges and, particularly, to a hinge capable of reducing impact shock when used.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer, or a clamshell mobile phone, generally including a main body and a display, often uses a hinge to interconnect the main body and the display. The hinge allows the display to be rotational with respect to the main body, and to be folded to the main body for saving space.
A hinge normally includes a male interference member and a female interference member fixed to the main body and the display of the collapsible device, respectively. The male interference member includes at least one raised portion. The female interference member includes at least one depressed portion configured for receiving the at least one raised portion. When the male and the female interference members are rotated relative to each other, the at least one raised portion is in frictional engagement with the at least one depressed portion. Therefore, the display can be maintained at any angle with respect to the main body by friction between the male and female interference members. However, impact shock may easily occur when the at least one raised portion engages with the at least one depressed portion, between the display and the main body, possibly resulting in damage the collapsible device.